


Poison Gas

by Super_100_WG



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_100_WG/pseuds/Super_100_WG
Summary: After an altercation in which Beast Boy almost turns into the Beast, the team starts to fall apart. It's up to two Titans to save the bond that they all share. Rated T for some violence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I like to call a longshot. It's technically not a oneshot, but there's only three chapters and it's not like an ongoing story. The fic focuses on the whole team, hope you guys like it.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or anything.

 

The Titans were a team. They were more than that, actually. They were friends. They cared for each other, they went out of their way to help each other. Their leader had personally showed each of his team members how much they meant to him by helping them with any problems, be they super-villains, betrayal, personal issues, etc. And they did the same for him.

They had faced threats beyond their wildest dreams. But what was more of a danger to the team than the strongest super-villain that they faced? A strain of the bond that they had formed. No team member was perfect, but they all were decent people as well as heroes.

It was a typical day. The gang was out for pizza after their latest defeat of Control Freak. Some team members were seriously starting to feel bad for that guy. They had gotten two: one meat lovers one for Cyborg, and one vegetarian one for Beast Boy. The two didn't even have to argue about anything.

When they got home, the two engaged in a lighthearted session of _Mega Monkeys 5._ Beast Boy was losing a majority of the times, but he was just glad to be playing with his best friend. Cyborg normally would have been off working on the T-Car or installing some high tech upgrades somewhere by now, but seeing the Grass Stain losing this badly and not complaining was more than the robotic teen could have asked for. Raven sat on the couch reading. She normally would have wanted the boys to turn the game down a bit, but today she actually enjoyed hearing her teammates' friendly competition. Robin helped Starfire bake some cupcakes. She had been feeling bad about her teammates not wanting to eat anything she made, so Robin was teaching her how to cook. He was starting to consider her more than a friend.

The radio was on, and Jack Johnson's song Upside Down was playing, and it fit the mood perfectly. Much like the setting in the tower, the song was peaceful and lighthearted.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing, and the team just doing what they usually did when there was no crime. At around one in the morning, all the Titans were retired to their rooms for bed. They all had a peaceful slumber and were looking forward to another day of fighting the good fight.

The next day started out as another typical day. They all ate breakfast together in peace. But shortly afterwards, there was a crime alert. The heroes quickly headed back to the common room to see what the trouble was. Turns out it was Johnny Rancid, he had robbed a bank and made no effort to be discreet about it. He'd just snatched up some money and was planning on driving his motorcycle away before any police, or Titans, could catch him. That wasn't happening.

Robin took his R-Cycle, while Cyborg and Raven rode in the T-Car and Beast Boy and Starfire took to the skies. This way they could cover the most ground and cut Rancid off. Robin caught up to him first, and the two began a high speed chase on their motorcycles. They went through a few twists and turns, but the villain messed up. He tried to take a turn that was too sharp. He had to hop off his bike before it collided with the concrete side of a building and exploded. They were getting to a less busy area, and Rancid took off on foot into an abandoned warehouse, seeking refuge.

Robin notified the team via his communicator, and soon enough all five heroes were converging on Johnny Rancid's position inside the warehouse. He had managed to get himself on top of a high stack of crates, but he couldn't find a clear escape route. He looked to his left and saw a container of something. Apparently this warehouse was storing some kind of chemicals. He had heard about it. The chemicals here weren't strong and didn't cause freakish transformations or anything, only producing minor side effects to those who had been exposed to it. But he also knew it would most likely obstruct the heroes' views and allow him to escape.

He quickly picked up a container with both hands and threw it towards the heroes. Beast Boy was the closest to him, so he turned into a bear and attempted to swat away the container with the chemicals. However, his claws simply sliced through the container, causing it to explode on impact. A cloud of the unknown chemicals swept over the Titans and they began to cough.

While they were struggling, Johnny Rancid made haste through the back door. He shielded his own face from the chemicals and made his escape. 'Guess I should be more discreet next time so I can get a head start' he thought as he scrambled away from the warehouse. He had gotten away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to the tower, Cyborg checked himself out for what the gaseous substance may have done. No serious harm had been done. The others didn't report anything either. Aside from mild discomfort at first exposure, the chemical seemed to be harmless. He headed towards the common room.

Beast Boy was somewhat disappointed. He knew that the others thought he was the weakest on the team, and he was hoping to make a good impression by doing good in the battle today. If only he had turned into a gorilla instead of a bear.

He looked up for a second and was startled to find Raven glaring daggers at him from the couch across from him. He had the distinct feeling she had been for a while, and she was more annoyed that it took so long for him to notice her glaring at him. As soon as their eyes met, she stood up and shouted.

"You idiot! Why would you slice open the container with the chemicals in it? Now that lowlife got away. You have got to be the stupidest person I've ever met!" she screamed at him in a rage.

He was shocked, and hurt. She insulted him all the time, but this time it felt different. It felt like he had been slapped.

"Well at least I tried something. I didn't see you doing anything to stop it!" he said indignantly.

"A criminal got away because of you, because of your stupidity!" she yelled at him. And with that, she waved her hand, and black energy encased him and threw him out the window through the glass.

He took a Pterodactyl form and returned through the now broken window to the common room. He looked furious.

"Why would you do that?! I didn't even do anything to you!"

"You do something to all of us, every day, Beast Boy. You make us all sick!"

Robin had been watching this and at this point he probably should have intervened. But he was slightly afraid, not only of Raven, but right now Beast Boy too looked like he was about ready to kill someone. He would have to talk to them about this later.

"Me? You're the one who acts like a total jerk! All I've ever done was be nice to you, try to make you feel welcome, and what do you do? Insult my intelligence, abuse me, and toss me out of windows. You act like you're so much better than me, but you're not!"

At this point, Raven was yelling at him, but he wasn't listening to what she was saying, because he was letting loose on her. He had thought these things he was saying for a while but had been afraid to actually say them to her.

"YOU'RE A FREAKING DEMON! YOU'RE FREAKING EVIL! YOU'RE AN EVIL, PSYCHOTIC-" Beast Boy was cut off and fell to his knees as a sharp pain emerged in his back. His nails started growing longer and sharp and he could feel fangs forming from his teeth. He knew what was happening. He was becoming the Beast.

Except that he didn't. He stopped transforming. He just sat there for a few seconds on his hands and knees, half transformed. He felt a green starbolt knock him into a sitting position. His first thought was 'Why did Starfire shoot him?'

When he got back up, he saw Starfire with a starbolt on each hand, clearly in a battle stance. Cyborg was beside her with his Sonic Cannon raised.

"You will not take that awful beastly form and hurt our friend!" Starfire declared to him.

"Oh ok, so you don't say anything while she throws me out the window, but the minute I want to fight back, you jump in to stop me?!" he screamed at Starfire.

Raven shot a dark energy blast at Beast Boy. By now he was back to normal, but still furious. "You deserved it because you are such an idiot!" Raven hissed at him.

"That's it!" he shouted. He turned into a gorilla and lunged at her.

"Beast Boy, no!" he heard Robin shout to him, but he really didn't think that Raven should get away with the way she was treating him. Once he landed, he punched her in the face. She fell to the floor. He wanted to hit her some more, but a Sonic Cannon blast knocked him away from her.

"Yo BB! Pull yourself together!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy had reverted to his human form and stood up.

"Did you not see her blast me?! Why would you do that?"

He was hit with Starfire's eye laser. "Because you are the dangerous." she stated.

Beast Boy started to run towards Starfire, but a flashbomb disc from Robin exploded between them, separating the two raging Titans.

"I see how it is. You must all agree with her and think I deserve to be treated like scum. Is that it?!" he shouted in frustration.

Cyborg answered. "You know it's not, B. But I've never seen you like this. What's gotten into you?" The metallic teen spoke the truth. He and Rae never got along that well, but he never saw the Grass Stain get mad and punch her out before. It honestly worried him.

"He is the chlorbag!" Starfire answered for him.

"And he's extra stupid today." Raven said. Beast Boy looked angry again.

"You know what? I don't need this. It's clear what you all think of me, and so I'm out of here. I need to go before I seriously hurt her." He turned into a Pterodactyl again but this time, he flew out of another window and smashed it.

"Beast Boy, wait! It isn't like that!" Robin shouted after him, but the changeling was already flying away, and most likely didn't believe him.

'I really should have stood up for him' Robin thought. He gathered a few of his weapons and headed downstairs for his R-Cycle.

"I'm going after him." he said. But Starfire immediately objected.

"No! You shall not bring that beast back here!" she demanded.

"He's one of us, Star! You're talking about him as if he's some kind of monster."

"But he attacked Friend Raven and tried to attack me. Why did you not reprimand him?"

"Yeah, man. You just sat there and watched all that?" Cyborg chimed in.

"Because you guys shouting at him was just escalating the situation. Besides, he had a point. How many times have you used him as a punching bag, Raven?"

"You're seriously defending him after he let a villain escape?"

"Everyone makes mistakes. But your shouting at him wasn't doing anyone any good. You need to stop being so impatient with him."

"Uh Robin, she's been like that since we met her. What makes you think she'll change now?"

"Cyborg, I know how she usually is, but today something seemed different. She usually doesn't lose her temper that quickly." By now the girls had gone to their rooms.

"Look man, I think you need to let the green bean cool off a bit before going after him."

"I can't do that. He thinks we're not his friends anymore. I need to make sure he doesn't get so far that we can't find him."

"It's not as bad as it looks. He'll come around in a day or two I'm sure. But you heard what he said about wanting to hurt her. We really should leave him for now."

"I'm going, Cyborg, and that's final." With that, Robin went to his R-Cycle and sped off. Cyborg was starting to worry that maybe he was wrong about this whole thing blowing over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Cyborg find out what the problem is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters or anything.

 

Beast Boy wasn't sure where he was going to go, he just knew he had to go somewhere. He was truly disgusted. He flew into part of a forest and changed back into human from on the ground. He got onto his hands and knees, and punched the ground repeatedly. He wished that he could punch his teammates like that, but then he would only be proving them right about what they said about him.

That he was a wild beast. That he couldn't be trusted. At least that was what Starfire had insinuated. He thought she was supposed to be good natured and kind hearted. But she was on the demon's side! And for what? Because he was dangerous? Every day he had to make sure he did nothing to upset Raven because he was scared of her and she abused him. They all were scared of her, but somehow after one incident, he was the big bad wolf (no pun intended). That was so messed up!

Sure, he couldn't deny that it had felt good to punch Raven. That it made him feel strong and powerful. But look how far she had pushed him! She had physically attacked him twice for no reason other than him making an innocent mistake. Like she never made mistakes, breaking things around the tower with her powers. Unbelievable. Not only that, but she was abusive to him all the time when all he wanted to do was be nice to her. He was sick of it and right now, he wasn't going to be giving any more of his time to her, unless it was to punch her again.

And Cyborg wanted him to believe that he was just acting the way he was out of concern and that he wasn't taking sides. But he knew Cyborg had taken a side. Cyborg always saw Raven as a little sister. Beast Boy knew that he and his robotic teammate were supposed to be best friends, but apparently figurative blood was thicker than water. Some 'best friend' he was.

And then there was Robin. He vocally objected every time it looked like Beast Boy wanted to attack, but not while Raven and Starfire were shooting energy blasts at him. He hadn't forgotten how during the first Beast incident, Robin threatened to throw him in jail. The threat had made him angry enough to transform into the Beast again. And today he had thrown a flashbomb disc at him. Even the leader picked on him. Robin was the only one who tried to stop him from leaving just now. Beast Boy wanted to believe that it was because Robin cared about him, but it was more likely because he was afraid that Beast Boy might hurt someone, a civilian, in his rage. Beast Boy would never do that, and it pained him to think that Robin didn't already know that.

As he was thinking all of those angry, hate-filled thoughts, he had flown into the city, and right now, he was sitting on one of the rooftops. He had very good hearing, and just below him, a car was stopped at a red light. The car's radio was on, and he could hear Three Days Grace's song 'Gone Forever' playing, and it fit the mood perfectly. He heard the entire song before the car sped away. (It was a really long light.) As he heard the song, he thought about his leader. He felt the same way about Robin as the person in the song felt about the one they were singing about. He tried to believe that he was glad that he would be leaving and never see Robin again. But the truth was he would miss him. He didn't care too much for those other traitors at the moment, but he truly would miss Robin.

But he couldn't stay. He might go back and get his things, but he was leaving tonight, he decided. He wished he could have good friends, he knew he deserved it, but the Teen Titans weren't it. They all looked down on him and saw him as weak. That's why they all agreed with Raven and attacked him.

"Everybody hates Beast Boy" he bitterly thought out loud.

"I don't."

Beast Boy jumped, startled. It was Robin's voice. He turned to see him standing there.

"What are you doing here, Robin?"

"Beast Boy, we need you to come back to the tower."

"Why should I? You threw a flashbomb disc at me!"

"I wasn't trying to throw it specifically at you. I was trying to break up the fight."

"Were you trying to break up the fight when you told me that you were going to throw me in jail?"

"I had to say that to get you to remember, Beast Boy. I would never throw you in jail!"

Beast Boy knew that there was no reason for Robin to lie. If he wanted him gone, he wouldn't have come after him. And he was bringing up good points. It was completely different from how Cyborg was. Robin took action to come and find him, Cyborg had only claimed to care about him while aiming his Sonic Cannon at his face. Beast Boy would have to give Robin the benefit of the doubt.

"I trust you. But how can I go back to the Tower? What about the others?"

"I won't let them do anything to you. Besides, I really don't think Cyborg is out to get you." But Robin couldn't quite speak for the girls. He didn't know why, but something was up with them.

"Okay, I'll go back." Beast Boy reconsidered leaving. His leader really cared about him. He'd have to try to get along with the others for now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Tower, Cyborg paced back and forth. Robin had been gone for about two hours now. Did he find him? What if the Grass Stain actually attacked Robin? Normally he couldn't imagine Beast Boy doing such a thing, but after what he'd seen today, he couldn't be sure of anything.

He started up the Gamestation and played a one player game to pass the time and get his mind off things. He put in some racing game and got started. He was sure it would be a while before he got to play this with BB again.

What had happened? Just yesterday, everything was fine. Now Beast Boy was in the worst mood Cyborg had ever seen, with the possible exception of when he had turned into the Beast. And it wasn't even just him. Starfire was usually the cheerful one of the group. Now she seemed to be on a mood swing too. As for Rae, it was no surprise that she was not herself. He knew that even though she acted the way she did, she cared about all of her teammates, even Beast Boy. And normally Beast Boy knew it too.

Usually Robin would be the one most worried about a villain slip-up. He seemed to be the most forgiving though. He needed to be. The guy probably would have been more upset about it, but when there's a team crisis, count on Robin to put aside his disappointment and do what's best for the team. Cyborg liked that about him.

He heard the doors slide open, and looked up to see said leader walking into the room, a stoic expression on his face.

"So, what happened? Any luck?" Cyborg questioned.

"I found him. He came back with me, but he's in his room. I told him he could stay there if he wants to."

"Don't we usually have team training around this time?"

"Yes, but with our situation, we can't do it. Training is being put on hold until we can resolve these issues."

"Robin, do you think... he's going to turn into the Beast again?"

"I don't know Cyborg, he seemed to be angry at every one of us when I found him, and we didn't all intentionally mistreat him like he was saying we did. But he had some good points about it."

Cyborg was about to ask what he meant when he heard the doors hiss again, and this time it was Starfire who strode into the room. She looked angry as she walked up to Robin.

"Robin, we must have a talk. Right now." she stated firmly.

"Cyborg, I need you to reach out to Raven while I talk to her."

"You got it." he said as he switched off the Gamestation and headed for the empath's room. He cast one more worried look back at Robin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was currently in her room looking through her books. She couldn't believe how stupid Beast Boy was acting. It was bad enough when he kept screwing up and not taking anything seriously, but now he was being incredibly stubborn.

She had used her powers to look into his mind as soon as he came into the Tower with Robin. He couldn't tell, of course. She usually didn't do that but it seemed necessary. She saw in his mind how he was wanting to leave the Titans, and how he saw her as abusive. He was just too lazy to actually think about why the bad stuff happened to him. And he refused to take responsibility. She hadn't just been hard on him to be mean, but he had made a mistake that cost the team their shot at apprehending the villain. And it wasn't the first time either. He had to learn to take things more seriously and do better.

Right now, she was looking through her books researching effective means of torture. Beast Boy was stubborn and wouldn't listen to reason, unless he was made to. She had already found a spell to soundproof her room, and an invisibility one to place on him in case one of the other Titans came to her room. Now she just had to find out what kind of pain she could inflict on him that would make him listen.

But then she heard a knock on her door. She opened it halfway and saw Cyborg standing there. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Umm... there's something going on in there. Why don't we... have our talk in the hall?" she said, not wanting him to see what she had been looking at in her books.

"Sure..." he said, a little suspicious. She stepped out of the room and left the door half open. He placed his hands behind his back. One of them detached from his arm, unbeknownst to Raven, and crawled into her room, panning the camera on it around. Cyborg knew something was up.

"How you holdin' up? I know the last couple of hours had to be rough on you." said Cyborg in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine." she lied.

"It's okay, you don't have to..." It was then that Cyborg got the feed from his hand camera that showed what Raven had been looking at.

"What's wrong, Cyborg?" His hand came back and reattached itself to his arm.

"I think we should have our talk in the garage. Grass Stain might hear us and ever since the fight he takes everything I say out of context." Wow, even Cyborg saw what a maniac he was acting like. She was worried only she and Star saw it.

"What an idiot."

Once they got in the garage, Cyborg put on a more serious expression. "So, I wanted to talk to you about this whole 'torture' thing you were planning on the little guy."

She started to panic, and some of his equipment in the garage exploded. She knew he wouldn't understand, but how had he seen it? Even his mechanical eye wasn't that sharp. The only thing she could do now was be honest and explain her reasoning.

"Cyborg, he wasn't listening to reason. Someone has to make him listen, and it doesn't look like anyone else is willing to do what it takes. Robin certainly wasn't."

"And you thought torture was the way to go?"

"Do you have a better idea? Because talking to him wasn't working."

"But he came back with Robin. If he was able to talk him down, any of us should be able to."

"We can't take any chances with that lunatic!" She was getting upset. Cyborg was letting his naive side ruin everything, and she couldn't have that.

"This is our teammate, he's not some wild animal."

"Didn't you see what he did just before he turned into the Beast the first time? He transformed into a gorilla and tried to fight me because I bumped into him! You think he can be trusted?"

"Maybe you guys treating him like an animal is the reason he's acting like one!" He turned to walk away but she teleported in front of him.

" **Don't** tell Robin about this." she said menacingly. She hated having to scare him like that but it was the only way.

"Relax, I won't tell Robin." he said. She hoped he wasn't just saying that so she could let him go. But it wasn't as if she could keep him here all day. He walked around her and kept going.

She went back to her room and continued looking for the torture methods. She also kept an eye out for short circuiting spells in case Cyborg intervened.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Starfire were heading to the roof for their talk when they passed by the radio. Robin had dreaded this talk and already knew what it was about. The radio was playing "Whatcha Say?" by Jason Derulo. It fit the mood perfectly. Robin was in deep trouble just like the guy in the song. But he tried to lighten the mood.

"You know, I only meant well..." he said, mimicking the lyrics of the song. Starfire's response was to use her laser vision to shoot and blow up the radio. Then she started flying, grabbing Robin and taking him with her the rest of the way to the roof.

He knew that she wouldn't understand why he would want to bring Beast Boy back. But didn't she know he was a teammate? And when they got to the roof, she wasted no time and got straight to the point.

"Robin, why did you bring Beast Boy back here? You know how dangerous he is!"

"Star, he's one of us. He's family. What kind of leader would I be if I let him go thinking we weren't his friends anymore?"

"What kind of leader would you be if he hurts one of us now that you brought him back here?"

"He wouldn't hurt anyone. I know it. He would leave on his own before he would do that.

"But he already has! He made the moves to attack everyone on the team earlier except you!"

"He was pushed Star. You saw Raven blast him two or three times before he lashed out."

"He should not have upset Friend Raven."

"Starfire, she was doing that because he made a mistake on a mission. We all make mistakes. I should have stopped her before it got to that point."

"It is too late Robin. Beast Boy should be removed from the tower until he can be cured."

"Removed from the tower? This is his home! Where else would he go? Aren't you still his friend?"

This was actually heartbreaking for Robin. He liked Starfire, he really liked her. And having this kind of argument with her was not only a shame, but something that he'd never thought would happen. She was usually so kind hearted, but today, the things she was suggesting were horrible. He fought back tears as he heard her continue to argue her case.

"Yes, Robin. But friends do not let friends hurt each other."

"I can't throw him out Star, not even temporarily. He was on the verge of quitting the team when I found him. So if you are really still his friend, you shouldn't want him out."

"Fine, but in that case he shall be imprisoned in the room of the interrogations."

"No!" Robin shouted, but Starfire was already on her way back into the tower. He had to find Beast Boy, and tell him to hide from Starfire. He felt horrible, but it had to be done. If she had her way, what else would she do besides just imprison him? She wasn't quite acting like herself today. He raced to Beast Boy's room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg went to Beast Boy's room to talk to him. He needed to end this whole thing as soon as possible. He decided he wouldn't tell him about what he saw Raven trying to do, as that would just create more animosity in his teammate.

He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" he heard from inside, and he sounded kind of annoyed.

"It's me, BB. We gotta talk."

"Go away, Cy! I don't want to hear it right now."

"Look, it's important that you stop acting like this! Open up!"

"Why? So you can tell me what a screw up I am? Or how I can't control my temper?"

"Yea, well, you're not exactly winning the 'best anger management' award right now!"

"You all treat me like crap! The only one in this place that cares about me is Robin! He's the only one I want to talk to."

"Yo man, why are you doing this? What happened today to get you to go from jokester to this?"

"I got tired of being pushed around. And when I tried to stand up for myself, you all went against me."

Cyborg walked away, completely baffled. It was like he was talking to a brick wall! Why wouldn't he just listen?!

He walked for a minute before Robin rounded the corner and almost ran into him.

"Yo Robin, where's the fire?"

"I need to get to Beast Boy."

"Yea, he said he'd talk to you, but why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because Starfire said she wants to lock him in the interrogation room, and judging by her demeanor, I'm not sure she won't try to attack him in the process."

"She might need to attack him if she plans on doing that. He's pissed, at everyone except you. Anyway, I guess that means the talk you guys had didn't go so well."

"I've never seen her like that Cyborg. It was disturbing. Were you able to talk to Raven?"

"About that, I caught her looking in her books for ways to torture BB. What's goin on, Robin?"

"What? Oh my god. Why would she do that?"

Cyborg was really worried now. Not only was Beast Boy out of control, but so were the girls.

"Man, what happened? Just yesterday we were all good and doing team bonding, now all of a sudden BB, Rave, and Star are all gone crazy? How did this happen, man?"

"I wish I knew. All I know is if either Raven or Starfire get to Beast Boy, it'll be a disaster, one way or another."

"All this over a container of harmless gas! All this started because we got hit with some gas that didn't even do anything!"

"What if it did do something?"

Cyborg thought. This all started shortly after being hit with the gas. It could be, but there were some holes in that theory.

"But I looked at myself already, it didn't have any severe effects."

"Yes, but your DNA is human, and poison doesn't affect machines. What if whatever it was didn't affect humans, but affects changelings, demons, and Tameraneans more severely?"

It had been kind of a coincidence that he and Robin were the only titans that weren't losing their marbles ever since the gas incident. Seeing the pensive look on Cyborg's face, Robin continued.

"Cyborg, I need you to go check that out, and see if you can make a cure if the gas is what's doing this. I need to stay here and make sure Beast Boy doesn't get any visitors."

A few minutes later, Cyborg contacted Robin from the lab via his communicator and confirmed their theory.

"I can make a cure, but you're gonna have to buy me a few minutes."

"Hopefully I can do that Cyborg, good luck."

Robin moved to knock on Beast Boy's door and talk to him when he heard Starfire's voice suddenly.

"Is Beast Boy in his room, Robin?"

Robin panicked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of chapter 2, next one is the final chapter. Now Robin and Cyborg just have to save their teammates before a confrontation happens, but can they do it? Find out! Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans find a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters or anything.

Robin's heart sped up as he spied Starfire approaching his position. A lot of times he got nervous when he saw her because he wanted to ask her out. But this time he was nervous for an entirely different reason. He was scared for his green teammate who was in his room, who Robin was supposed to be keeping safe. Safe from Starfire, and Raven.

"No, Star. I was looking for him but I just went in there and he's not there." replied Robin. He hated lying to her, but right now it was what he needed to do. Starfire moved closer to him and narrowed her eyes.

"You would do well not to lie to me, Robin, for I would be most displeased." she said, her eyes glowing green as if to shoot someone with her laser vision.

To his relief, she continued down the hall, completely buying Robin's lie. He hated to do it, but it was sometimes necessary to exploit her naive nature. When she was out of earshot, he turned and knocked on the door.

"Beast Boy, are you okay in there?" he asked.

"I don't feel right, Robin. I- I can't come out of my room."

"It's okay, we need you to stay in there anyway."

"Okay. I- I just don't know why I feel so.. angry!"

"It's okay, Beast Boy. I'm going to help you."

"Robin, I don't think you can." Beast Boy was now sobbing. "I don't want to hurt you. I need you to stay away from me."

"No, Beast Boy. I'm not just your leader, I'm your friend. I have to take care of you."

"I know Robin, it's just- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

It wasn't a scream of rage. It was a scream of terror. Robin burst into the room. He pulled out his communicator and paged Cyborg.

"Cyborg, I need you to hurry. We've got a situation!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg had just crafted three doses of the cure and was inserting them into his arm for storage when his communicator went off.

"Cyborg, I need you to hurry. We've got a situation!"

He had done that just in time. He scurried out of the lab and into the halls towards Beast Boy's room. When he got there, the door was open. Inside he could see Robin throwing bird-a-rangs at Raven, who had a rather malicious looking smile on her face and was currently holding Beast Boy up in the air with her dark energy. A shield around her was blocking all of Robin's projectiles. Beast Boy had a murderous look on his face and was swinging his arms in an attempt to break free.

"Cyborg!" Robin said when he noticed the metallic teen's presence. "I was guarding the outside of his room, but she came in here through the walls."

"Come on, Raven, it doesn't have to be like this." Cyborg said. Raven turned to him, eyes glowing white.

"I told you Cyborg, he needs this. It's the only way he'll listen."

"No, Raven. Put him down!" Robin commanded.

"Or else what?" she said menacingly.

"Raven, please, just give me a chance to talk to you." Cyborg pleaded. He opened his arms as if to give her a hug.

She looked at him for a minute, then put Beast Boy down and floated towards Cyborg. She hugged him, but while she did, he pulled out one of the needles from his arm and injected her with the cure. He pulled away and looked to see her confused expression.

"I- I don't know what came over me..." Raven started.

As he did that, Robin took one of the needles from Cyborg and ran over to Beast Boy. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. How could she do that to me?!"

"Hold still" Robin gently said. He injected Beast Boy with the cure. After that, he went to stand beside Cyborg and faced the two other titans. Cyborg began to explain.

"Listen. The chemicals that Johnny Rancid hit us with earlier today had some nasty side effects. It raised your agression levels considerably. We crafted a cure, do you guys feel any different?"

Beast Boy answered first. "Yea, I don't feel angry anymore. I'm sorry I lashed out at you, Cy." He was about to say more but Cyborg cut him off.

"Its fine Grass Stain, we can talk later. For now I need you both to head to the infirmary so I can make sure it worked completely and you're okay."

"Sure. I feel different too." Raven said.

Once they were in the infirmary, Robin spoke again.

"Cyborg, while you're checking them out, I need to give Starfire the cure."

"Alright, man. Two down, one to go." Cyborg said with a smile.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire had been waiting for Robin. She had seen him in Beast Boy's room with him and heard them talking. Then she saw Cyborg and Raven accompany the two to the infirmary. So they were all helping him now? Perhaps they all needed to be put into the room of the interrogations.

Although it appeared that all four needed to be detained, she knew she would be able to do it more easily if she got them one by one. She was hoping for Robin first. It appeared that he had not heeded her warning and had lied to her. She would have to do the punishing when she found him.

"Starfire." Her prayers had been the answered. It was Robin. She turned towards him.

"Hello Robin. I see that you have lied to me about not knowing where Beast Boy was. You took him to the infirmary. I am not pleased."

"I know, Star. But everything will be alright."

And then Robin did something truly awful. He attempted to stick her with a needle! Luckily her Tameranean skin was hard to break and the needle just bent upon contact, but she was still most angry with him.

"Oh no!" Robin exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear underneath his mask.

"What was that, Robin? Were you attempting to tranquilize me?"

"Star, j-just calm down-"

"Why have you attempted to tranquilize me, Robin?" she demanded more forcefully.

Robin could not answer. He must have not had any good reason for attempting to do that to her.

"Robin, you have lied to me and then you attempted to tranquilize me. I must defeat you and imprison you in the room of the interrogations, along with all of out friends, for you are all helping Beast Boy now."

Her eyes glowed green and she started charging starbolts in her hand. Robin turned and attempted to escape, but she gave chase.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was in trouble now. Not only had the cure not been able to be injected into Starfire, but now she was extremely angry with him. He was now running away from her. It felt surreal, to be in this position. To be this scared, of her. Of the person whom he usually longed to be around. But he knew why this was, and he had to save her. It was his job, not just as her leader, but as her friend. Just like he had saved Beast Boy. But was that all he would ever be to her? A friend? The thought brought on a pang of sadness in him, but he had to push those thoughts aside and focus on saving her. Otherwise he wouldn't even get to be a friend to her.

He glanced back while he was running and saw her charge up her laser vision. He dodged it just in time. The blast brought up dust, and luckily they were at the end of the hall, and there came a turn. She couldn't see what way he turned, so he dove right, but bounced one of his bird-a-rangs down the hall in the opposite direction, so she would assume he went the other way. After that, he quickly rounded another corner. After running a few feet down, he stopped to catch his breath. He took out his communicator and paged Cyborg with it.

"Yo Robin, everything go okay with Star?" he asked.

"No, Cyborg. Her skin was too dense and the needle couldn't puncture it. I should've known. Her stregnth and density increased slightly because of her hightened sense of righteous fury, and when she found out that I lied to her, she became angry with me. If we don't find another way to cure her soon, we're going to have a problem."

"But how can we get the cure into her if her skin is that hard? She won't calm down unless we can cure her."

"I have a plan. If she doesn't find me, she'll head to the infirmary. Do you think you can craft another dose of the cure in that time?"

"I can. The lab is right next door, and since I know what to put in it, I could have it ready here in no time. But that still doesn't explain how we can get her to take it."

"I can take care of it, Cyborg. I just need to make it to you guys as fast as I can. This is what I'm going to do..." He told Cyborg his plan.

"You sure it'll work?"

"Right now, it's our only hope. I'll be there soon."

Robin closed his communicator. He would start running to the infirmary soon, but he was out of breath still from running so much the last few minutes. Sweat was dripping from his face. He just needed a second...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg came back into the infirmary from the lab next door not even three minutes later. He carried with him two objects. One was another needle with what looked to be another dose of the cure, and the other was some liquid that was the same color as the cure, but this was in a flask. He sat both down on the surface that was furthest from the door.

"You guys okay?" he asked his two teammates who were in the infirmary with him.

"I'm fine. But we should stay here until Star's back to normal." Raven answered.

"Never better, besides the huge pile of guilt I'm feeling." Beast Boy said.

"You're right Rae, we shouldn't go out there. Star's not herself, and she might hurt one of us if she finds us too soon. And BB, it wasn't your fault."

Beast Boy had felt incredibly guilty about his behavior that day. He wished he hadn't been so angry with his teammates. His friends. Especially Cyborg. He didn't like that he had punched Raven or tried to battle Starfire, but at least they had been doing the same to him. Cyborg was trying to ease the tension, but the changeling had just accused him of being a biased, bad friend.

"Cy, I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you today. You were just trying to help."

"But it showed me something I never realized. You think we all look down on you."

Beast Boy looked at the floor. He wasn't sure what to say. Cyborg continued.

"Look, sometimes we get tired of your pranks and childish antics. But we all know it's how you are, and we wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, I would." Raven interrupted. Cyborg glared at her and then finished what he was saying.

"She's teasing. What I'm saying is, there is no team without you. There is no team without any of us, and you're just as important as the rest of us are. Isn't he, Raven?" He said that last part while looking sharply at her.

She sighed. "Yes. Look... I'm sorry about throwing you out the window today. I know we all make mistakes. You're annoying sometimes, but I'd never want you to leave us."

"And I'm sure as soon as Star's better, she would agree that-"

The door was blown open by a starbolt. Starfire just stood there, scanning the room like a battle android would scan for its targets. Her eyes glowed green. It seemed that they were constantly green now. Her pupils were no longer visible.

"It seems that you have all decided to help the Beast. Cyborg, I will have to coerce you to craft a cure immediately, and no one shall leave this room until it is done!"

"Star, it's me! I'm better now. I'm so sorry for trying to fight you-" Beast Boy started.

"It is too late for the apologies, Beast Boy. You will need to be imprisoned here."

She fired her laser vision and tried to sweep the room, but Raven threw up a shield to block it.

"Dude! Since when does me being imprisoned include getting my butt kicked?" whined Beast Boy. Although they were in danger, Cyborg could not have been happier to hear Beast Boy sounding like his old self again. He wanted to hug him, but first he needed to deal with the raging Starfire. And where was Robin?

"I shall incapacitate everyone present except Cyborg, so I may do the twisting of his arm until he crafts the cure."

"Starfire, no!" Robin shouted, running up into the room.

"Robin, I am glad that you have come to join in the being defeated."

He brandished his staff and bird-a-rangs like he was about to fight her. "I hate that it's come to this Star."

She charged up a starbolt and threw it at Robin. As he was dodging, he shouted to Cyborg, who was near the back counter where the cure was.

"Cyborg, don't let her get that serum you put into that flask! If she does, she'll be even more powerful than Beast Boy in his Beast form. She'll be able to defeat all of us and there'll be nothing we can do about it!"

"Is that so, Robin? Perhaps this serum you speak of is precisely what I need." As she dove for the flask, Raven glared at Robin.

"And you thought that the best idea would be to tell _her_ that?!" she hissed.

He watched as Starfire gulped down the contents of the flask. She then took a fighting stance and charged a starbolt on each hand. She grinned maliciously, waiting to feel the effects of the serum. Waiting to become even stronger.

But instead, her fighting stance softened and she shut her eyes tight. She fell against the wall into a sitting position. She then opened her eyes, which now showed her pupils and were no longer glowing green.

"Yes Raven," Robin said, "I did."

Starfire's eyes went wide as they swept around at the rest of the team, and the damage to the room. "Friends, my deepest apologies. I never meant to-"

"It's okay Star. We're all fine now." Robin said, hoping to calm her down. But she was still apologizing as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I have been the chlorbag. I am very sorry friends."

"All three of us have, Star. But Robin and Cy did an awesome job keeping us together." Beast Boy explained.

"Oh, friends, thank you both so very much!" she said, pulling said boys into one of her signature crushing hugs.

Robin had once again needed to use her naive nature to save her. He knew he could never get Star to willingly drink the cure, and he couldn't inject it into her either. So he had Cyborg use the needle as a decoy while he put the real cure into the flask. Then he just had to let it 'slip out' that it would make her more powerful so that she would be tricked into drinking it.

The whole team met on the roof. By now it was getting dark, so the team decided to watch the sunset together. Raven spoke.

"Sorry we caused you guys so much trouble today." she said. Robin responded.

"Actually, Raven, I think this was the best day we've had in a while. We may not have stopped Johnny Rancid, but we saved our team and our bond. Not just saved, strengthened. If it wasn't for this, I would have never known that Beast Boy had felt so underappreciated, or that Cyborg was so good with chemistry, or that Starfire could be so strong and fearsome when she got angry."

"Is it wierd that I feel kind of left out?" The three boys chuckled.

"I did not wish to scare you, friends. I am sorry."

"Star, it's a good thing. We could use that kind of drive from you on the battlefield. Beast Boy too. Both his fighting and his stealth when I was looking for him were impressive."

"I guess whenever we fight a villain, we have to remind Beast Boy that they think he's a wimp." Raven said, smirking.

"Dude!"

"You know, Rae, that might not be such a bad idea!" Cyborg agreed.

"Dudes!"

"Maybe we could have some sparring lessons tomorrow, Beast Boy?" Robin offered.

"Sure thing, dude. I can prove that I'm no wimp!"

"I'd love to see that." Raven said.

"You know, all this mixing up cures and saving you guys made me hungry. Who's up for going out to eat tonight?" Cyborg said.

All four of his teammates agreed. As they were heading out, Robin remembered something.

"I forgot!"

"You forgot what, man?" Cyborg asked.

"We'd better go to an electronics store while we're out. We need a new radio."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for this one. This is actually the first story I wrote where all the characters had a happy ending and no one got screwed at the end. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and I've definitely got more stories planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that's the first chapter. Will Robin bring Beast Boy back, or is the green titan leaving for good? Find out!


End file.
